


Merry X-mas, Sho-chan!

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno asks the Kaze trio to help find out what Sho wanted for Christmas, and the Kaze trio think of it as a good chance to help spice up their relationship a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry X-mas, Sho-chan!

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, sorry for any mistakes.

Merry Christmas, Sho-chan!

“Would you guys kindly ask him for me?”

If anything, Ohno didn’t want to ask for his friend’s help. He so didn’t want to, because look at Nino’s smug face, or Aiba’s toothy grin, or even Jun’s smirk – his friends promised him trouble, that was for sure, and Ohno usually avoided turning to them for help if it includes him, Sho-chan, and their comfortable-yet-according-to-everyone-was-too-boring relationship. Bowing to them and peering from under his eyelashes, Ohno could almost see the gears in their brain spinning like crazy – it was either they’d make Ohno their slave for a month, or they’d ask him to buy something that was hella expensive, or worse: They’d try to do _something_ with Ohno’s stable relationship with Sho.

Judging by the look on their faces, it’d probably be the latter.

But Ohno was stumped; Christmas was just around the corner and he couldn’t figure out what Sho could possibly want for Christmas. He tried to snoop around, but Sho never expressly showed what he truly wanted. He’d look at an electronic CM in TV and goes ‘this is nice’, but he’d also stare eagerly at the store’s displays when he walked hand in hand with Ohno and he’d also goes, ‘this is nice’ and it was all too vague and Ohno couldn’t possibly retrace every single thing that Sho deemed as ‘nice’ and bought it for him – he got the money, yes, but it was too much of a hassle, and besides, he was sure Sho wouldn’t appreciate a mountain of gift in their already cramped apartment. Ohno had also tried asking him straightforwardly, but Sho’d always answer with ‘I want nothing’ or ‘I want you, Satoshi’ (tickle-tickle) and it was all so frustrating and Ohno was on the verge of beating a clear answer out of Sho for what he wanted for Christmas.

Too bad that Ohno was all about peace.

So, as the last resort, Ohno pitifully turned to his friends – his last, but could actually turn into worst, hope. He shyly approached them as Sho left for a magazine photo-shoot, and then he told them that he wanted them to find out what Sho’d want for Christmas.

His friends were taken aback, at first, and then they all started grinning and smirking and Ohno couldn’t even imagine why they would be, when Nino touched his shoulder and squeezed it, his touch a little bit too warm and his grin was a little too wide for his liking. “Leave it to us, Oh-chan.”

Ohno debated on leaving it to them now, even more when Aiba nodded while blinking rapidly, like how he usually did when he tried to lie. “Well, thank you…” He said unsurely. “Just…ask him, okay? Don’t do anything else.”

“Of course we’re just going to ask him.” Jun replied smoothly – _way too smooth_. “Don’t worry, Leader. You can trust us.”

_Or not_ , Ohno thought quietly as Aiba started giggling and Nino elbowed the poor man in the stomach so hard Aiba has to double over. But before he could voice out his worries, Sho entered the room with a wide grin, and he approached Ohno and sling an arm around his shoulder naturally. “It’s your turn, Satoshi-kun.” He said in a cheery voice.

Ohno grinned nervously at Sho, and after letting Sho peck him on the cheek, Ohno slowly headed to the door. Before he left, he threw one last look into the room, and he cringed.

Because Sho was oblivious to the crazy, grinning hyenas that were surrounding him.

Unable to look for much longer, Ohno quickly close the door behind him.

He hoped this wouldn’t end up in a disaster.

***

“You can’t be serious.”

“We are serious, Oh-chan, he wants this.”

“Sho-chan would never want _this_.”

“But he does! He said it in front of the three of us!”

“I can’t believe you guys –“

“You can’t believe the three of us?!”

“You guys must be plotting against me –“

“We would never, Leader.”

“But this…”

“You gotta fulfill what he wants, Oh-chan. Don’t you love him?”

“I do –“

“Don’t you want to make him happy?”

“I do, but –“

“Don’t you want to give him whatever he wanted?!”

“Shut up already!”

“Then wear this!” A red bundle of clothes was shoved to Ohno’s chest. “Wear this and fulfill your boyfriend’s little fetish!”

Ohno never blushed that hard in his whole life, he was getting dizzy. But nevertheless, he hugged the clothes tight, and with burning cheeks, he stared at his friends.

“I’ll kill you guys if this isn’t what Sho-chan wanted.”

“Oh, believe me, Oh-chan.” Nino’s eyes gleamed dangerously. “This is all he ever wanted.”

***

Sho was literally being ushered home by his friends.

Tonight was Christmas Eve, and he thought that they’d be out celebrating Aiba’s birthday after the concert. But instead Ohno hurried off home without saying anything to him, and when he asked whether they were planning to drink together to celebrate Aiba’s birthday or not, the birthday man himself shook his head strongly. “Tomorrow!” Aiba said sternly. “We’ll just celebrate it tomorrow! For now, I think it’s better if you go home, Sho-chan!”

That was weird, of course. Aiba was always so eager for party, even more when it revolved around him; so when Aiba denied one, Sho couldn’t help but being taken aback. “But tonight is your birthday –“

“Yes, but you should go home!” Aiba said desperately. “I mean – even Oh-chan has gone home!”

“But –“

“Oh-chan is preparing something special for you, Sho-chan,” Nino chirped up from the couch, his loyal DS on his hands. “It’s Christmas after all.”

Sho’s interest was piqued up at that, and he turned to Nino with a grin on his face. “Satoshi-kun is preparing something for me?”

“Yeah, something special.” This time it was Jun who said that as he emerged from the bathroom with his grand bathrobe. “So you better go home, Sho-kun, before he gets… _cold_.”

Sho didn’t really understand what he meant by that, but he was now eager to go home and collect his prize. So after promising to go out tomorrow night to celebrate Aiba’s birthday (and completely missing the too-wide, too-suspicious grins on his friends faces), Sho quickly went home with his manager accompanying him. Along the road, he ignored what his manager said to him – he was busy wondering what Ohno would get for him. There was nothing he wanted in particular to be honest, and he was sure he’d be happy with whatever it was that Ohno came with – if anything, he was a bit panicking now because he hasn’t prepared anything for Ohno. With a frown, he cut his manager’s talk and asked if they had any days off after New Year, and for the rest of the ride Sho was busy arguing with his manager to have at least a few days off so he could take Satoshi someplace nice.

Sadly, their argument ended nowhere, and Sho left the car with a pout; he so wanted to have a holiday with Ohno now, to the point that he’d even willing not to make a tight schedule for their holiday. His mind was still working hard to recall their schedules, trying to find some holes among their always packed schedule when he finally reached their room and slipped inside with ease. “Satoshi!” He called distractedly as he sat on the wooden floor and struggled with his sneakers. “Satoshi, I’m home!”

There were a faint reply from inside the apartment, and soon enough Sho heard soft steps approaching him; he could feel Ohno’s presence from behind him now, and he slightly wondered why Ohno said nothing to him – usually the older man would greet him happily after all. “I heard from the others that you’re preparing something special for me.” Sho said as he finally freed his feet from his sneakers, and reached out to arrange them neatly on the rack.

“Un.” Ohno mumbled from behind him. “I get what you wanted – the _Santa_ …”

“Santa?” For a moment, Sho was confused. But then he remembered him having a talk with the others about how cute Ohno was in his Santa outfit in the new magazine, and he remembered saying that he’d like to have a cute Santa like this. He also remembered Nino asking “Is that what you want for Christmas?”

Sho grinned happily as he turned around, expecting to see Ohno as a Santa with this cute little hat on top.

Instead, he got Ohno in a Santa apron with nothing underneath that.

“Do –“ Ohno began speaking, but Sho couldn’t stop staring at his body instead, at how the apron stopped on his thighs and driving him crazy. “Do you want dinner first?” Ohno asked, his voice trembling as he fiddled with his fingers. “Or bath first?” He asked again, and Sho felt like fainting – he would if Ohno continued this.  

“Or…” Ohno gulped a mouthful of air. “ _Or me?_ ”

For once, the answer was obvious. For once, the answer wouldn’t be dinner.

But curse Sho and his full control of his mind – no matter how clouded his mind was with the thought of driving Ohno against the wall and take him right then, he instead asked with a hoarse voice, “Wh-what are you doing?”

Ohno blinked at him. “Isn’t this what you want for Christmas?“

“Excuse me?”

“Nino said – Nino and Aiba-chan and Jun-kun said that you wanted me to wear this apron for Christmas…” Ohno trailed off as he began to understand. “They’re lying, aren’t they?”

“They did ask me about what I want for Christmas…” Sho said carefully, but it was hard to keep a clear head when Ohno was biting his lips. “But… but I told them that I’d like to see you in a Santa outfit, not…this…”

And suddenly Ohno was red. His face gotten real red as Sho’s words sunk in; even the tips of his ears were red. Ohno looked down in embarrassment, his hands covering his face as he groaned. “Oh my god…”

“Satoshi-kun –“

“I knew I shouldn’t trust them!” Ohno snapped, and when he lifted his face up, his eyes were shining with unshed tears, but it was probably because he was embarrassed. “I knew it, and yet, since I thought you want it –“

“Satoshi-kun, I –“

“I’ll go change!” Ohno decided. “I’ll go change right now, and we’ll have dinner first, okay? I ordered steak.”

Sho felt the disappointment bubbling inside him as Ohno said that, but before he could say anything, Ohno turned around and headed further inside their apartment, and Sho stared openly at Ohno’s smooth and perky ass with a red ribbon dangling seducingly across the smooth skin.

And something inside Sho snapped.

_Nononononononono._

Without being able to stop himself, Sho ran after Ohno into their bedroom; the older man was untying the ribbon on his back while grumbling under his breath, and Sho immediately hugged him from behind to stop whatever Ohno was doing. Ohno gasped in a surprise as he pulled his hands away from his back, and he tilted his head back to see Sho. “Sho-chan?”

“Don’t.” Sho mouthed against Ohno’s shoulder, and the man shivered on his embrace. “Don’t take it off.”

“But…” Ohno mumbled. “I thought you don’t want this…?”

Sho said nothing; instead, he pulled Ohno even closer so their bodies flushed and Ohno could feel what the sight of him in nothing but an apron was doing to Sho. “ _Oh_.” Ohno said. “You’re hard.”

Sho let out a breathy laugh against Ohno’s skin, before he started kissing it tenderly. “I am.” He said. “So I guess the steak have to wait.”

This time, it was Ohno’s turn to laugh. He wiggled on Sho’s embrace and turned himself around, his hands reached up to circle around Sho’s neck while Sho immediately held his waist, unwilling to be apart from Ohno at all. “It’s rare for you to skip on dinner.” Ohno whispered against Sho’s lips teasingly.

“I’m not skipping it, actually.” Sho replied as he stared at Ohno’s brown eyes lustfully. “ _I’m having it now_.”

He could see the red hue spreading slowly on Ohno’s cheeks for a very brief moment only, because then he couldn’t wait anymore; their lips melted passionately against each other, and Ohno was making aroused voices on the back of his throat, and all was lost. There were hands everywhere, touching and grabbing almost desperately while their lips stay connected; it was a miracle that they actually managed to get into the bed, stripped his clothes off, and preparing Ohno properly for him to enter. How he did all of that was a blur, really, but now that he was slowly burying himself deep inside Ohno, he couldn’t help but paid attention to the details. He was so caught up in the moment, so completely aroused with the way Ohno twisted his body underneath him, with the way he whimpered as Sho started thrusting, fingers fisting the white sheets under him, nipples peeking out from under the dishelved – and probably ruined for good – Santa apron.  

“Sho-chan.” Ohno gasped, pulling Sho’s attention back to his face, or his swollen, feverish lips to be exact. “ _Merry Christmas, Sho-chan_.”

He couldn’t help it – he couldn’t help the smile from blooming on his face.

“Merry Christmas for you too, Satoshi.” He whispered, and then he reached out for Ohno’s sweaty face and he brought their lips together again for the countless time that night to drown out Ohno’s scream of pleasure so it’d be his and his only.

And in the back of his mind, Sho swore that he’d buy his friends anything, _anything_ they wanted for Christmas.

Also, he wondered what Ohno’d think of about wearing nurse costume next time.

***

“We’re totally on a Santa good-kids list.”

Nino didn’t believe in Santa, but he was drunk so he laughed along anyway, since talking take more thinking than laughing and his intoxicated mind was too lazy to form smart words. Jun was flopped down on his stomach beside him, grinning from ear to ear while the house owner, Aiba, was stuffing his mouth with his overly sweet chocolate cake. “We did well.” Aiba continued talking with stuffed mouth, fork pointed at Nino and the chocolate dropped messily to the floor. “We helped our friends in need. We’re good kids.”

“Totally.” Jun said groggily. “We helped Leader and Sho to have the best, best sex they’d ever have!”

“I bet they’re still going on it now!” Aiba giggled. “Like rabbits in mating season. Like they’d fuck a lot and then have babies –“

“Leader won’t have babies.” Jun scowled – bravo for him to still have his common sense despite the alcohol running on his system. “But yeah, they’d fuck a lot. A loooot~” Jun spread his arm wide with a breathy laugh. “I hope he’s not that rough though. The concert –“

“Santa’d help him on that.” Aiba swung his fork around before stabbing it into the cake again. “Santa’d definitely give Oh-chan a great stamina for tomorrow’s concert.”

Nino was about to tell Aiba that he was stupid and there was no way Santa’d be able to make Ohno okay again for tomorrow’s concert from too much fucking tonight when his phone beeped. Lazily, Nino stuffed his hand inside his pocket and pulled his phone out, and then he read the message before a shit-eating grin started spreading on his face.

“Nino?” Aiba called, and, with a satisfied laugh, Nino showed his phone’s screen to his friends.

_From: Sho-chan_  
Subject: Anything.   
I’ll give you guys anything you wanted for Christmas. Anything. 

Watching as Aiba and Jun started grinning too, Nino threw his body back to the floor, and he smiled at the ceiling as he said,

“We’re really on a Santa’s good-kids list.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
